1. Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a hair spray providing improved properties of use but having a low amount of volatile compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair sprays with a low content of volatile organic compounds (known as `VOC` among experts) have become popular for ecological reasons just recently.
Typical compositions of this type are, e.g., described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,898 to Goldberg.
The most common substitute for these volatile compounds is water for reasons of costs and environment.
However, as practice has proved, this option is limited because the spray pattern--when being discharged from the can--distinctly shows formation of droplets which, after evaporation of the liquid ingredients, leave pearly resinous residues of the film-forming agent on the dry hair, and thus do not provide a homogeneous film thereon.